A quest for 7
by Torii-LittleDhampirWitch4Everr
Summary: set 25 years after the end of the last olympian. it is about a quest to save hermes. Percy, Nico, their kids Delphinia, Storm and Sky and their two friends Blaze and Mike go to save him -i got a bit bored of writing this so feel free to finish it if u wat
1. Serious STUFF goes down!

Vicky King Percy Jackson fan fiction

Prologue

This story is set about 25 years after the war at the end of 'The Last Olympian'. Delphinia is the daughter of Percy and Annabeth, her two best friends, Skyla and Storm, are the daughters of Thalia and Nico. Thalia is still a hunter even though she broke her promise to Artemis; she isn't second-in-command anymore though because Artemis demoted her to a regular hunter because she broke the promise and is now only aloud to see Skyla and Storm with Artemis' permission (and that is not very often). She also is forbidden to have much contact with Nico. Olympus is back in Greece again so Percy, Annabeth and Nico moved to Crete to be closer to Olympus and camp-half-blood which is now on a small uninhabited island called Nisides Fleves near Athens

Chapter 1  
Serious STUFF goes down!  
Delphinia POV

So it all began on that extremely hot Friday afternoon. It was PE and I am absolutely _TERRIBLE _at PE, joint with English it is my worst subject of all time. Anyway, it's swimming today and because its hot we are using the outside pool which I guess is good because I feel like I am about to roast alive and I_ LOVE_ water but, I'm not so great at diving, which is what we are doing today. I can swim perfectly fine but the jumping into water gracefully part? Not so much! It wasn't exactly helpful that Harriet, the diving and PE in general champion is in my swimming group. There she was climbing up to the high board in her little swimming costume that is so skimpy that it should be illegal but Harriet, teacher's pet and all, never gets in trouble! Preparing herself like she is a Pro, she gets ready for takeoff and... does a backward somersault into the water, show off! My best mate Storm absolutely hates Harriet because she got bullied by her in year 5 and hasn't gotten over it in the 4 years since so I guess looking back on it her reaction wasn't quite as bad as it could have been, Storm is known to overreact but accidentally shooting a lightning bolt at the diving board where two seconds before Harriet had been stood? Bit of an overreaction don't you think? The teacher's reaction to it was really freaky though because her face was still the same as it had been before but with a slight smile beginning to come, as if she wanted Harriet to get struck by lightning and was expecting it, she was now turning to look at me, Storm and her twin sister Skyla with a hungry look in her eyes. The next thing I knew I was staring at the teacher right in the eyes and those eyes were the deepest red that it was easy to think that they were brown, if you didn't look carefully.

"RUN!" shouted Skyla

"And we hadn't already thought of that captain obvious!" I shouted back at her

"Just MOVE and stop being such a smart ass" Storm shouted at us both

As I turned and sprinted like I had never sprinted before. After a while I turned to see if she was catching up with us and she was about 10 metres behind us. I turned back around and we all said at the same time "the necklaces!" we all have necklaces from our parents that are supposed to help us if we are ever in need. Mine is shaped like a dolphin, Skyla's is a robin and Storm's is a rabbit. As I clutched my dolphin I felt new strength come to me from the inside, I glanced towards Skyla and Storm and I guess they felt the same so we stepped up the pace and without realizing it I started to recognise my surroundings. I shouted to the others, "let's go to my house, hopefully we can lose her in the alley's," they agreed and we took a left then rounded the bend and turned right down one of the alleys. We took some more turns and ended up at my house, "I think we lost her guys" I said. We came to a skidding halt in front of a man that was extremely scary! He was walking up the path to the front door. We, in typical girls fashion, screamed, Dad came out and was about to tell us to shut the hell up when he saw the man.

"GROVER!" he exclaimed and gave the man a huge hug

"Who?" I asked

"Grover! Have I not told you about the one and only, legendry Grover?"

"Umm... oh right Grover! So this is him, the incredible half-man-half-goat thing?" I said

"Yes! G-man what are you doing here? And why didn't you tell us you were coming"

"I'm not here on a social visit; I'm here to pick up the di Angelos and your darling daughter here after the minor accident at school today. Are you going to tell him or do you want me to?" Grover said

"umm... you can" Storm said, blushing beetroot red

So, we went inside and Grover explained the incident to my mum and dad. They phoned Nico and about 10 minutes later he arrived. They decided that we should go to camp-half-blood so that it didn't happen again. Before we went to pack out stuff our parents told us the whole story about their parents, about how dangerous Skyla, Storm and I were because we had Big Three grandparents. "Finny, you are especially dangerous because you have power over water and the wisdom to use it in everything around you," my mum said.

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yes, have you never noticed how you can hold your breath for a long time under water and can come out of it without a single drop of water on you?"

I considered this and decided that, no; I had never noticed that I could control the water and me getting wet even after being in a pool for at least an hour.

So, Nico, Storm and Skyla went home so that they could pack for going to camp in the Isle of White. I went to my room and packed pretty much all of my wardrobe, but that isn't saying much clothes-wise because I have mainly shorts and tee-shirts that don't take up much room. The rest is just skinny jeans and my 2 huge hoodies, shoes-wise is a completely different matter. I have converse high-tops in every shade of blue imaginable and I have a custom designed pair, they are my favourite pair! I also have my HUGE collection of flip-flops, 2 of every colour and 3 pairs in different shades of turquoise. The only pair of high heels that I have are the ones that I was made to buy for when we went to Olympus to go to see mum's architecture and she didn't want me turning up in my muddy, tatty converses and mini shorts!

1


	2. Journey to camp

Chapter 2  
Journey to camp

"Dad! I can't close my suitcase!" I shouted.

He came upstairs and told me to sit on it and then it would close so, I sat and he zipped and he tried to pick it up but he couldn't, it was too heavy for his wimpy little arms, "what have you got in there? Bricks?" he asked

"No, just my shoes," I said and we grinned at each other, sometimes he understands me so much more than mum does, especially about shoes, mum doesn't really understand my love of trainers but dad does, he loves them too! I don't think that he ever wears his nice shoes apart from when he go out on special occasions, otherwise he is either wearing sandals, flip-flops or trainers. I guess he takes after his dad with the flip-flops. "I'll just drag it dad, the bottom is a bit messed up anyway from all the other times when you couldn't carry it!" I giggled

By the time I had stopped giggling and had dragged my suitcase down 2 flights of stairs to the front door the twins had each texted me twice complaining that they couldn't fit everything in their suitcases, even though they share most of their clothes because they are the same size. We waited for their arrival so we could go and take dad's boat to camp. Dad and Nico are coming with us so they can see Chiron and mum and Grover are going to see us off from the port

Finally, the twins and Nico decided to turn up and we all got in Nico's jeep and drove to the seaside. Just as we were about to set sail in dad's boat Thalia iris messaged the twins saying that they will be fine at camp and not to worry. We set off and left Annabeth the car so that she and Grover could get back home. Grover was staying with Annabeth for a couple of nights as he had not had a chance to catch up with Annabeth and Percy very often because of his quest to save the wild.

Once we had been on the boat for about 3 hours we were starting to see the mainland which would have cheered me up but even with dad using the sea to help us get there faster it would still be another couple of hours until we got to camp and it was already 8pm so we probably wouldn't get there until about 11pm and then we would have to get to the cabins and take out all our stuff.

Once we had docked and unloaded it was about 10 fifty and we still had to get to the main area of camp. Thankfully there was a taxi waiting for us to take us there. I guess that dad IM'ed Chiron to tell him when we were going to arrive while I wasn't on the deck. The ride was quite uneventful until we were about a mile away I think, then the taxi driver just decided to stop and chuck us out. We started walking in the general direction we thought camp was but when suddenly a wolf appears from the woods lining the road, then another appeared, I could feel a scream coming but I managed to keep it to a quiet little squeak. A group of girls all dressed in white with bows and arrows on their backs emerged from the trees and Storm ran up to greet her mother while Skyla walked up slowly, cautious of the wolves.

"Storm! Skyla! How are my two beautiful daughters?" Thalia said

"You know mum, if you stay with the hunters then you will stay as a 15 year-old and so are going to be older than you soon!" Storm said.

"Yeah, so if you come to see us at school you might want to call us cousins or something!" Skyla joked as she hugged her mum.

"Thalia!" exclaimed Nico

"Hey dead-boy! Hey Percy, Hey Annabeth" she replied happily. The six of us were having a group bear hug when Artemis cleared her throat. "Oh, sorry my lady" Thalia said. Then they ran off back into the woods.

"Well that was a long conversation wasn't it?" Percy said sarcastically.

"At least she came, and we got to see her, which is more than we have had for a year." Storm said optimistically.

We finished the final leg of the journey in silence and could see the cabins when dad raised a question that I myself had been wondering about on the boat. "Who's cabin will the girls go in, because I don't think that the Athena cabin would be so happy if they had someone who is ¼ Poseidon in their cabin. And will the twins be in Nico's Hades cabin or in the Zeus cabin?"

"I'm not sure, we should probably add that to the list of things to ask Chiron, look here he comes" Nico said

"What should you be asking me?" Chiron said as he came up from camp.

"What cabins will the girls be staying in? And we also think that there should be a Big Three table instead of three individual tables because there was never many children of the Big three and I always had to sit on my own on the Poseidon table." Percy said

"Ah, I'm not sure about the issue with cabins but I think that the issue with the table can be easily solved, you can sit at the big table temporarily until there is a new table fixed up for you."

"Can I sleep in Grandpa's cabin dad?" I asked

"Can we sleep in your cabin dad? The one you designed with Annabeth?" the twins asked.

"Yeah I guess you can sleep in dad's cabin, if he doesn't disagree," dad said

"Yeah I don't see that there's anything wrong with sleeping in the Hades cabin" Nico said.

So we took all our stuff to our cabins at the end of the set of cabins and went in the cabin. To find a huge Cyclops in there, this time, I didn't try to hide my scream; I let it out, load and clear in the girliest scream I could. Dad came in with Riptide out and saw the Cyclops in the room.

"Tyson!" he exclaimed and went to give the Cyclops a hug.

"Percy!" Tyson shouted.

"Who is that dad?" I asked.

"It's my half-brother Tyson, I first met him in year 8 I think it was, he saved me from some cannibals. What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the forges?"

"I think that dad knew that you were coming because he said that I should have a break and come here for a bit."

"Oh, cool!" dad said

Dad and Tyson had a conversation catching up with all that they had missed in the years that had passed. I fell asleep in one of the big beds while they were still nattering away like a pair of old women.

2


	3. A new face

Chapter 3  
A new face

When I woke in the morning it was to see the lovely sunlight streaming through the eastern window of the cabin. Tyson and dad were still fast asleep. Dad looked like he was about to fall off my bed because he was so close to the edge but I guess that was my fault because I don't just wriggle in my sleep, I kick for all I'm worth, I sometimes wake up after 10 hours of sleep and my legs feel like I just ran a marathon! I decided that I would go to the Hades cabin to see the twins when Tyson snored so loud it probably woke everyone in camp up! As I had fallen asleep in my clothes I got straight up and changed quickly into some less crumpled clothes from my suitcase. I was just pulling my skinny black vest over my head when the twins burst in wearing only their pyjamas and matching fluffy bunny slippers.

"Did you not think about dressing before coming Skyla?"

"Ummmmm... not really, I guess I should have done if your dad was gunna be here but we figured he would have gone to the Big house once he had brought your stuff up." She replied.

"Well he was surprised to find his half-brother here instead of the forges so they spent the whole night catching up and he must have fallen asleep still talking perched on the end of my bed. So you've seen the awesome Poseidon cabin, can I see your dad's cabin?" I asked

"Yeah I guess we can talk there without a Cyclops snoring away like a chainsaw." Storm said

So we went to the Hades cabin which was actually cooler than I had expected because I'm all for blue and light, pale stuff but I did like the darkness in the Hades cabin. It was all dark and scary but also warm and simple. One thing I was rather surprised to find was Storm big pale pink fluffy cushion that she never goes anywhere overnight without. It was so out of place in at the dark purples and reds.

"This is kinda cool for Hades I guess because of all the dark colours and that the only thing that is light looks totally out of place but don't you think it's rather depressing? I mean that you would never be able to have a party in here unless it was like a death day party," I said

"It's Hades, it isn't supposed to be light or happy, he is the ruler of the underworld, where people go when they die"

"Ok fine, why don't you two get dressed and I will see you outside in 10 minutes."

"10 minutes, that's how long it takes to put my make up on!" complained Storm

"Storm, we are here to TRAIN not to learn how to look nice going down the catwalk!" I said, not in the slightest bit bothered about my appearance, as long as it includes my converses or flip-flops, I will NEVER forgive my mum for making me wear those horrible high heels, gods they were annoying!

"See ya in 10 then" she said unhappily walking back into the cabin

"Storm, you can wear 1 layer of mascara if it will make you happy but I doubt that anyone will be that impressed anyway, I think dad said that it was archery today so I doubt that people will be looking at you unless they are aiming for you!"

"yay!" she said, jumping up and down like the little bunnies that she loves so much. She ran inside and I turned around and looked at Skyla who was giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I don't care what you say, I'm still going to put all of my make up on, weather the guys are gunna be looking at me or not!" she said and stuck her tongue out at me before running inside as the amount of water in the air around her perfect hair increased.

I turned around and went back to my own cabin feeling rather pleased with myself and was sat there on my bed contemplating ways to use my new found water powers when someone crept up on me and shouted "BOO!" right by my ear and I swear I jumped a mile up into the air. "Storm you know I that it when you sneak up on me!" I said.

"Yeah I do know but I just worked how I can do it even better!" she said

"How?" I asked.

"By cloaking myself in shadows I can be almost invisible," she said excitedly

"That's pretty awesome Storm!"I said in awe, "but not as cool as being able to go under water and still breathe!"

"That's cool but I still think that being invisible beats it,"

"Ok fine you win, what did you come in here for any way?" I asked

"because you said to be outside in 10 minutes so we could go to breakfast together, Sky already went so she could go find a guy to hang out with!" she laughed. I love Storm's laugh because it is always so nice and she never laughs unless she really is happy, no fake laughs from her, when she laughs if I'm not with her but I see her laughing, I always want to be in on the joke.

"Oh, yeah, come on then, I'll race you to the top of the hill, I think that is where most of the buildings are for camp!" I said, sprinting for the door. I've never been a great fan of running at sports days but racing my friends is one of the best things ever! As usual, I beat her, it wasn't exactly the fairest race though because I had my favourite tatty converses and navy blue mini shorts on and she had cute little dolly shoes and her brand new white sun dress.

"beat ya!" I said smugly.

"I don't care, I don't want to get worn out before training has even started, and I don't want to get my pretty dress spoilt!"she said.

When we got inside Sky was sitting at the big table waiting for us.

"Were there no cute guy's to chat up then?" I asked her.

"Sadly not, they were all to engrossed in their food" she said glumly

"Haha!" Storm giggled evilly.

"Funny" I agreed

Sky glared at us, "you are so dead Finny, and you too Storm!"

We got our food and gave an offering to the gods and then ate in silence. After breakfast they went back to their cabin to change into more appropriate clothes for archery, I dashed inside to get my necklace because I had forgotten to put it n which was really unusual because I always wear it, even when I'm asleep. I went back outside after putting it on and waited until one of the others came out. I was leaning on the side of the cabin when someone came up to me,

"Heyy," he said

"Heyy," I replied "who are you?"

"Mike Day, I'm a son of Apollo, who are you?"

"Delphinia Jackson, but everyone calls me Finny, I'm a daughter of Poseidon and Athena" I said.

"How can you be both? Hey, u said Finny Jackson, right?" he asked

"Yeah, Percy is my dad and Annabeth Chase is my mum" I replied

"Cool! So you must be like a double threat half-blood!" he said

"What are you doing for training today then?" I asked politely

"What do you think I'm doing? Archery of course, if I'm son of Apollo then I have to be good at archery to live up to the name," he said with a hint of a smile

"Cool, I have archery too!" I said, happy that I would know someone that wasn't the twins.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yeah ok, lead the way," We walked around past all of the cabins towards the combat arena along the edge of the trees and I could hardly take my eye off of him. He had dark brown hair all pulled forward onto his face and he was about a head taller than me. I don't usually like when guys pull all of their hair onto their faces but it looked good on him. We took a sharp left turn away from the trees and I what I saw was a stunning archery range. "that looks so cool!" I said as we walked towards it.


	4. Archery

Chapter 4  
Archery  
Storm's POV

"I see Finny has a new friend," I said peeking out of the cabin window at her

"Oh?" Sky said questioningly as she finished moisturising her face

"Yeah, she was just standing waiting for us to get our butts outside and he walked up to her and now they are walking to archery together"

"Move over!" she said and I moved to let her see them walking into the distance. "He's cute! How can she get probably one of the hottest guys at camp to come up to her without make up or even a pretty dress and I haven't even said one word to any of them" she said annoyed.

"I dunno, maybe he likes the tatty look," I suggested.

"Whatever!" she said and walked outside in what Finny and I call her 'slut walk' because if her butt moved anymore she was bound to hit something else.

I quickly brushed my black hair and put it into bunchies, not the really high ones that geeks and little kids do but low ones that made me look 'cute but not babyish' according to my fashion queen sister. I jogged to catch up with Sky but she wasn't that far in front due to the slow 'slut walk' I mean please, if you want boys to look your way then walk like that but to girls it just looks sad. "Stop looking so desperate Sky, I don't think the guys would like it that much if you hit them" I said, holding back my laugh

"OK fine, I'll just have to get one on my winning personality instead."

I then realised that I had no real idea where we were supposed to go, I was just following Sky. "Where are we going Sky?" I asked

"I'm following Finny, look, there she is with that cute guy," she said pointing towards them.

Delphinia's POV

"So, Mike, how long have you been at camp for?" I asked

"About two weeks, Grover came and got me from my school in Athens and brought me straight here on a boat, I had never heard of this place before but dad claimed me last week so I know that I belong."

We were at the archery range then and I turned to see Sky and Storm about 10 paces behind us. "Mike, this is my best friends Skyla and Storm di Angelo, twins, this is Mike Day." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Mike," the twins said together

"Nice to meet you to!"Mike said politely

Archery was fun, Mike helped me to string the bow, while he was teaching me I could see that out of the corner of my eye Sky and Storm were smirking.

Skyla's POV

I never thought I would see the day when I would like something more than bys but that day officially arrived the first day we did archery. I used to hate PE, working up a sweat – EWWW! – was so not my thing but I found out that I had passion for archery that day, I probably inherited it from mum. I did find it hilarious that Finny was getting so much help from Mike but I wasn't really concentrating on them. When I picked up the bow, something inside me just came alive and my first few shots were exactly on bullseye and the other shots were nearly there.

When Mike wasn't busy helping Finny he looked over at my target and saw all of the arrows sticking out of the middle and said in awe "Wow, your good, have you done archery before?"

"No but I guess that I have good aim from my grandpa and a love of archery from my mum so..."I trailed off

"Well, I guess family really does help you, my dad's Apollo but I don't think I'm as good"

"If Finny is going to be fine for a minute then we could see who is better" I said smiling

"I'll be good, I'll just watch" Finny said smiling.

"Ok then, let's go" he said.

I shot first and was just off getting a bull's eye but I missed it. He shot but he managed to get it, only just.

"Yes!" He said

"Well done you beat me," I said. For once not flirting or wanting to make a good impression.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful; I stayed behind in archery so that I could do some extra shooting but I went back to have some dinner and then there was a campfire and I roasted marshmallows with Storm which was fun, especially when I hit her in the face with a marshmallow, Finny was a few seats away with Mike.


	5. Mike

Chapter 5  
Mike  
Delphinia's POV

After dinner there was a campfire. I sat with Mike, we were a couple of places away from the twins and we were roasting some marshmallows. I think the twins enjoying themselves, when I glanced over at them Storm was laughing with a marshmallow balanced on her face.

"Those two look like they are enjoying themselves!" Mike said as if he had read my mind

"Yeah I guess," I said absently, looking over to them. "have you ever met Apollo?" I asked, he had said he was claimed but that didn't necessarily mean he had actually met Apollo

"No, I haven't met him but my mum says I look just like him." He said smiling slightly

"Even though he is god of poetry dad says that he is rubbish at haiku!" I said laughing.

We sat I silence for a bit and I was just thinking about how I would feel if I had never met my dad when Mike asked, "have you met any of the gods?"

"No, I didn't even know that I had a grandparent in the Big Three until yesterday, I thought I was just smart and was really good at swimming." I said

He said nothing and after about 10 minutes he got up and left saying "Come with me,"

'Okay, this is a bit weird' I thought but got up and followed him.

We were nearing the cabins when he asked "Can I see the Poseidon cabin?"

"Yeah, okay but Tyson might be in there and my stuff is all over the place!"

"That's fine by me! I always think that you can work out someone's personality by how they are in their personal space." He said, making me feel self-conscious.

We reached the cabin and by the looks of things Tyson had either left or was somewhere with dad. "The wonders of the Poseidon cabin are here, enter if you dare" I said dramatically. We went inside and to my surprise it looked like Tyson had cleared u all of my mess and put it in one of the wardrobes. "oh," I said in surprise.

"I thought you said it was going to be a mess?" he asked

"I guess Tyson cleaned up for me because it definitely wasn't dad! He is as bad as me at keeping things tidy" no one said anything for a bit.

"Do you want to see the Apollo cabin?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, ok, lead the way," I said and we left my cabin.

"There is quite a bit of mess in the Apollo cabin usually so do excuse the mess." He said as we neared his cabin. "it's also a little bit bigger I think" he said smiling.

As we got to the Apollo cabin I said "'A bit' is a bit of an understatement, you could fit at least one and three quarters of the Poseidon cabin in there."

"Well there are a lot more sons and daughters of Apollo than of Poseidon." He said

We went inside and there were a couple of people there but not very many, but those that were looked at me weirdly. "This is the fabulous wonders f the Apollo cabin," he said in a dramatic voice that mocked mine. I looked around and if you didn't know that all of the people that live there were daughters and sons of Apollo then you would think they were serious archery geeks, they had about 20 longbows and 20 short bows all lined up against one wall and there was a few paintings of golden suns and there was a big white board at the back that I guess was for writing poetry and music on if you had had a burst of inspiration. "do you like the cabin then?" he said, breaking my focus.

"Yeah it's really cool; the only cool thing about the Poseidon cabin is the fact that you can see the sea and Athens from it," I said. I yawned and looked at my watch wondering whether I should be back there now and noticed it was about 11pm. "I should be going back there really because I'm so tired from last night, sorry, I'll... see you in the morning..." I said trailing off.

I was about to turn and go when he closed the distance between us in one stride and kissed me lightly on the top of my head. "Bye," he said quietly, "see you at breakfast,"

"Bye!" I said, suddenly not wanting to leave but I managed to force myself to move so that I wouldn't look like an utter moron. I jogged back to the cabin feeling quite pleased with myself and grinning like a lunatic.

"what are you so happy about?" a voice behind me asked, surprising me.

"Storm, could you please not make me jump when I'm in such a good mood?" I said, annoyed "and I'm in an excellent mood because I just saw Mike and he kissed me!" I said happily.

"WHERE?" she almost shouted

"I was just about to go and he kissed me lightly on the top of my head!"

"Oh My Gods!" she squealed, "wait 'till Sky finds out! She will kill you!" she said cheerily.

"Why?" I asked

"Because she would have been all over him if she had been outside, he is so hot! But thinking about it you might be alright 'cus ever since archery she hasn't even mentioned any guy, not from Crete and not from here, she's just been going on and on about how much she likes archery."

We went our separate ways to our cabins. I went inside and like the freak I am, jumped up and down like a bunny. I must have been doing it for about 5 minutes when I stopped, tired out and looking down at the floor where I had been jumping I saw a small crack in the wooden floor, "oops!" I said, "I guess I made a tiny earthquake the size of a pea!" giggling I went to the bathroom and put my new orange camp tee on and my PJ shorts and as soon as I was snuggled in bed I fell asleep.

I dreamed of Mike, but it was a confusing dream. In it, we were in archery and instead of getting bulls eyes like he had earlier he kept missing, hitting the trees, some of them died. The dream changed to him in his cabin and he was concentrating really hard on something. I think he was writing something but the dream was blurry and indistinct. Once again, the dream changed. This time he was standing on his own outside his cabin, aiming an arrow through the open window of the Poseidon cabin. It changed again and it was of me waking up with the light from the east window streaming into the room, the light blinded me and everything went white, I woke up then to find the sunlight beaming into my eyes. I lay there for a while and then when I sat up I saw that on the floor was an arrow with something attached to it. It was a poem:

_The more I see you,_

_The more I think about you,_

_Choices running wild_

I read it once, then again.


End file.
